


Duma

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Hurt, Polski | Polish, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forma 5 + 1. Ameryka i Kanada, dwaj różni bracia. Przekrojowo przez różne momenty ich wspólnej historii. Krótko jak często u mnie, z inspiracji i chęci pokazania Kanady w innym świetle niż przeciętnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duma

**Author's Note:**

> A tu staroć sprzed pół roku, żeby pokazać jak było kiedyś. Chyba mój ulubiony, bo rzadko znajduję dobre ujęcie relacji tych dwóch postaci, które nie jest cukierkowe, a z Kanady nie jest robiona za przeproszeniem szmatka do wycierania podłogi.  
> Cytując siebie kiedyś:
> 
> "Ameryka z Kanadą, bo mogę. Forma 5+1 czyli pięć scenek z wybranym motywem przewodnim i ostatnia, która nie pasuje do całości. Pomysł zaczerpnięty z innego opowiadania (bo to ja, oryginalność zaginęła w buszu) autorstwa Ardw <3"

**Jeden.**

 

Ameryka był z siebie bardzo dumny, gdy wymachiwał kartką pokrytą dziecinnymi rysunkami przed nosem Anglii. Śmiał się i gadał naprzemian, krążąc wokół starszego kraju tak długo, dopóki jego dzieło nie zawisło na zaszczytnym miejscu. Wtedy zawsze biegł po Kanadę, ciągnął go do pokoju, w którym oprawiony w ramkę widniał jego obrazek i pokazywał mu palcem.

 - Patrz! Podobało mu się! To ty, ja i on! Prawda, że ładne? – zalewał brata potokiem słów, nie czekając na rzeczywiste potwierdzenie.

Temat zmieniał szybko i po chwili już go nie było. Matt nigdy nie potrafił na nim nadążyć, zostawał w tyle wpatrując się w białą kartkę, na której wysoki, patyczkowaty ludzik o zaznaczonych żółtą kredką włosach i dwóch czarny, grubych prostokątach na okrągłej twarzy, trzymał za kreskowatą rączkę mniejszego ludzika. Obok nich stał jeszcze jeden, znacznie mniejszy od pozostałych, ledwie widoczny w cieniu starszego brata. Ale Kanada nigdy nie narzekał.

Był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

**Dwa.**

 

Duma nie opuszczała go gdy razem bawili się na świeżym powietrzu. Wystarczyło, że Alfred dostawał w dłoń piłkę i świat sportu pochłaniał go całkowicie. Biegał szybko, wspinał się zwinnie, wszędzie było go pełno, a robił przy tym tyle hałasu, że służba wychylała się z okien, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Matt nie nadążał za nim, potykając się o wystający korzeń, kamyk na drodze, czy o własne nogi, gdy próbował biegać tak szybko jak brat. Był znacznie cichszy i czasami ginął po drodze, gdy Ameryka pruł przed siebie, nie zważając na żadną, wyrastającą przed nim przeszkodę. Bieg zazwyczaj kończył się na Anglii, który ze śmiechem łapał małego chłopca, by w następnej chwili przeturlać się na ziemię, trzymając go w powietrzu. Kanada odnajdywał ich po dłuższej chwili, czerwony na twarzy, łapiąc oddech i opierając się o stare drzewo, po którym zsuwał się w zmęczeniu by wreszcie wylądować na trawie.

A potem śmiał się z nimi, choć nigdy nie potrafił rzucać piłką tak daleko, wspiąć się tak wysoko i pobiec tak szybko. Nie umiał dorównać bratu, ale nigdy nie narzekał.

Przynajmniej najlepiej z nich gotował, choć Alfred zawsze chciał za dużo naleśników.

**Trzy.**

 

Nadszedł jednak dzień, w którym duma Alfreda stała się inna. A wraz z nią nadszedł wojenny mundur i zarzucony na ramię bagnet. Odgłos strzałów mieszający się z krzykami, ból i cierpienie walczących, które przeszywało ciało zimnym dreszczem. Ale duma przyniosła coś jeszcze, tamtego dnia w deszczu, gdy Alfred, nie, Stany Zjednoczone, stał nad klęczącym przed nim Anglią.

Tamtego dnia dumą Ameryki stała się jego niepodległość, a rodzina malowana niegdyś dziecinną ręką na kawałku papieru przestała istnieć. Nie było patyczkowatego ojca o grubych brwiach, który trzymał za rączkę mniejszego chłopca z kresek. Nie było też stojącego obok nich drugiego dziecka, mniejszego i ledwie zauważalnego.

Była tylko kolonia, teraz już państwo, patrzące z góry na pokonanego kolonizatora. Na krótką chwilę jasne spojrzenie uniosło się do góry i spoczęło na drugiej kolonii, zbierającej się powoli z błotnistej ziemi.

_Też możesz być wolny jeśli tylko chcesz. Musisz walczyć Matt._

Pamiętał te słowa, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Lubił Anglię, nawet gdy ten często o nim zapominał i nie patrzył na niego tak jak dawniej. Za bardzo przypominał Alfreda, a wspomnienia za bardzo bolały. Nie było już rodziny, szczęścia i starego drzewa w ogródku wspólnej posiadłości.

Ale Kanada nigdy nie narzekał.

Po prostu pewnego dnia poprosił Anglię cicho o zgodę.

**Cztery.**

 

Kiedy nadeszły druga wielka wojna, która pociągnęła za sobą cały świat, Ameryka też był dumny. Dumny chłodem wobec Europy, pobłażliwością silnego państwa, które patrzy na zabawę słabszych z odległego kontynentu. Z uśmiechem na ustach, z nieustępliwością w oczach i odmową, na każdą rozpaczliwą prośbę jaka nadeszła ze Starego Świata.

A potem jego duma została zraniona i Ameryka przystąpił do wojny, rzucając długi cień na wszystkich, który znaleźli się w jego zasięgu.

Był silny i wszyscy przekonali się o tym bardzo szybko. Był _bohaterem_.

Kanada też walczył, pomagając Anglii. Od samego początku. Na wszystkich frontach. Cichy duch, niezauważany przez nikogo. Przemykający wśród nieprzyjaciela, zadający straty, których nikt się nie spodziewał. Potrafił wygrać walki, o których nikt nie pamiętał. Zdobyć miasta, w których potem pojawili się amerykańscy żołnierze.

Niemcy bali się jego wojska, ale to o Ameryce powstały setki książek.

Ale Kanada nigdy nie narzekał.

Cieszył się, gdy wojna nareszcie się skończyła.

**Pięć.**

Ale najważniejsze było to, że ta duma nigdy nie znikała. Zawsze pojawiał się kolejny powód, kolejna rzecz, która pozwalała Ameryce przyćmić brata, a wraz z nim wszystkie inne kraje. Dlatego Alfred był dumny ze swojej ekonomii, z rosnących słupków na wykresach, z amerykańskiego snu i rzędów jasnych domów na idealnych osiedlach. Był dumny z pnących się do góry wieżowców, które tworzyły ogromne miasta. Był dumny z wojen, które wygrał. Ze wszystkiego był dumny po trochu i choć jego prawdziwe imię brzmiało Stany Zjednoczone, wszyscy nazywali go Ameryką.

A Kanada też był częścią Ameryki, mniej ważną czy potężną, ale nadal istotną. Nawet jeśli inni o nim zapominali, nawet jeśli brat nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wciąż był i istniał.

I nigdy nie narzekał.

Nie miał na co. Był szczęśliwym, spokojnym krajem.

**Pięć + jeden.**

Kanada też miał swoją dumę, która płonęła jasnym ogniem, czerwienią i złotem, rozjaśniając ponurą, chłodną noc. Pochłaniała dumę Alfreda, pożerała ją wygłodniałymi jęzorami, obracała w czerń, proch i pył. Szalała jak nigdy dotąd, spuszczona ze smyczy łagodności i opanowania, odbijała się na spokojnej twarzy zacięciem. Była obecna w jasnych oczach płomieniem, który przypominał ten obracający w zgliszcza Biały Dom.

I Ameryka upadł na kolana.

A Kanada stał i patrzył; wyprostowany, sztywny na czele niewielkiej armii, która zdobyła Waszyngton – serce Ameryki. Niektórzy rzucali żarty, inni wołali zwycięsko, byli i tacy co milczeli i chyba to milczenie było najgorsze.

Bo to Ameryka wystrzelił pierwszy.

Ale Kanada nigdy nie narzekał.

 

 

 


End file.
